One Summer
by Snick3rDooDl3
Summary: Serena is having some tough times in her life. She can’t cope with it anymore.Rini stays strong for her but it’s not helping. Darien finally turns around but will she be able to accept love when it’s rejected her.
1. Rememberance

_New story! The points of view will be shared through out Serena's, Rini's, the authors, and others (but rarely). I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review!_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do love it!**_

_One Summer_

_Ch1: Remembrance_

Author P.O.V.

Rini's sobs of sorrow were drowned out by the scolding yells of the scouts. But they never saw her crouched down behind her door hugging herself. At that moment her presence was non-existent, the only person that captivated their attention was Serena. Her hero, her idol, Sailor Moon, her mom, it was all the same in her eyes. Serena was everything she wanted to be when she grew up. It brought her pain to hear Serena crying her eyes out as the scouts went off on her. Rini knew if she tried to stick up for her it would do Serena no good. She was too weak to defend her. Seeing the person that made her strong fall, so did her hope. She turned to her i-pod to help her cope with the pain as she put the repeat button on "Hero" by Miriah Carey. She cried as memories with Serena flashed before her.

Rini's P.O.V.

_(AN: each paragraph is a separate memory)_

I woke up in the middle of the night with lights streaming underneath my door. I was curious to where they came from so I lazily walked to my bedroom door and opened it. The echoes of Serena crying finally reached my ears as I saw the light coming from a crack in the bathroom door. I pushed the door open as I saw her sitting on the sink with blood streaming from her left arm. She finally looked up and saw me. She quickly put her left arm behind her as I walked up and gave her a hug. I felt the blood soak in my shirt as she wrapped both arms around me. She told me how the girls wear being scornful to her again after another battle. " I dunno Rini, I feel like I just don't belong anywhere, my friends are abandoning me. I am left with nothing." I looked up with her with pleading eyes not to give up. I knew she wouldn't even speak of Darien, but their still was a chance, I am still here after all. Trying to be strong for me she told me she okay and to go to bed. But before I turned around to leave the bathroom, I saw a razor dripping in blood lying near the sink. My heart sank as I shut the door. I returned to my bedroom as I just lay there. I didn't sleep at all that night, and some nights I still don't.

"Rini, I don't care what mom says I love him!" Cried Serena on my bed. Following she muffled words about how she hated Ilene into her pillow. I was about to comfort her when out of the blue my bedroom door squeaked open as Ilene filled the empty gap in the door way. She demanded Serena left my room. I told myself to be strong as I defied her orders, as I said no. I was soon warned by Ilene to stay out of it, when Serena conceded as long as she left me alone. I couldn't believe I just let her go, I threw her in the lions den. I snapped out of my trance as I saw Serena following Ilene into her bedroom as she shut the door behind her. I put my ear to the door after waiting a couple of minutes so there was no suspicion. My ears caught every couple of words exiting my Serena's mouth, but Ilene I could hear perfectly clear, even if I was in my own bedroom. I just sat there. When I heard the closing words of the conversation I sprinted back into my room and leapt into bed. I was sure they never knew I was even there. I felt bad, but I didn't dare return. At the moment I hated Darien for the tenth time. He broke up with Serena, she gets with Seiya, and now this. Well, there is more stuff in between that. Like how bad Seiya treats her. It was like she was dirt. Irene wants her to let go pf Seiya but she can't, she substitutes her love of Darien with Seiya's. My theory is it keeps her sane, but it's not healthy. She won't even listen to me anymore. She won't hear it. Darien is the only one who can fix it. Her broken heart, because right now it's really torn. The scouts, Seiya, Darien, Ilene and Ken, they all did it. They're all apart of this dreadful deed. I tried to sleep, and eventually I did. Even through Serena's cries.

In the middle of playing my video games, I suddenly remembered I had math homework. _Who can I ask for help, because I suck at math. Serena's probably busy. Ilene and Ken aren't home. Darien's at college right now. Yes, I know who! I'll call Kristy, after all she is the smartest girl in our class._ I ran into my phone as I clicked on the cordless phone. "Serena I thought I should let you know being one of your best friends that I heard Mine, Lita, Amy, and Ray talking about you behind your back. Not only today but also other times too. But this time it was different they said they hated you, and would discard you when you weren't needed." "Thanks Molly, I needed to know. I guess you're the only best friend I have left." I clicked off the phone but I didn't think they even knew I heard that. I walked over to Serena's room and peeked in to find tears welding in the corner of her eyes as she carried on her conversation. But I knew she didn't need Molly as much as she needed the scouts to be there for her, but I guess she would just have to depend on Molly for now.

"I'm home," I shouted walking through the front door. No one was home I assumed. I looked in the kitchen for a snack. Boy was I starving. Before I reached the pantry I noticed a piece of paper laid face down. When I flipped it open I recognized it as the poem I wrote a couple of days ago. How did it get here? I forget about that question as I reread it for 100th time.

"They dump on her their grievance, but where's hers to share

In her opinion she feels like nobody cares

Her family broken, pulling her to each side

When's her turn to begin to confide.

Her secrets of pain, as she falls apart

But nobody sees what's inside her heart

Her 'hero' loves a man who cause her to cry

The only question she wants to ask her

Is Why? Why?

He hurts not only her 'hero', but herself too

Her 'hero' is too selfish to see what's right to do

She's always showed open arms when her 'hero' gives way,

But how does her 'hero' return the pay.

By adding on to the list of why she cries,

and everyday wants to die.

While she weakens the girl who admires her the most

Not only by this but also by the decisions she has chose.

And the wars of her family get worse

Making her everyday life a curse

The drama, the pain, the tears left unshed

When will these feeling become dead.

Can't this family see what they doing,

It's her life they are ruining

Turning her morals upside down

Making her days start with a frown.

All I can say,

Is she grows weaker day by day.

But will the be there to catch her when she finally falls,

Since they were the ones who stared it all.

Her days are limited on what she can take,

It won't take much longer till her heart finally breaks.

I felt the tears I've held in for so long break past my strong barrier and cascade down my face. Yes, it was true, all of it. That was my opinion on the matter. But nobody cares. I just wish Serena would know. She's not the only one hurting too.

"Rini… no more. I won't take it anymore. I don't want to go on." I looked at her face full of pain as I shouted " What about me? Did you forget me? I'm still here. Aren't I worth living for? There is more to life then Darien or stupid Seiya." I saw her cringe when I said their names. I wouldn't let her go. I needed her, and without her there was no me. I saw her swing both ways over the roof as fear spread throughout my body. I told her the words she had long forgotten before she thought about leaping to her death. "Please Serena don't, I love you." She looked at me with a weak smile on her face as I helped pull her up. I wouldn't let her give up. Our future depended on her. Whether they knew it or not, but the scouts and Darien depended on her too.

Author P.O.V.

Rini's review of all her pain shared with Serena was over. She drifted off into sleep that she has been missing out on for a long time, as she thought about how all the drama just started in one summer.

………………………..

_And that's the first chapter. Darien will come into the story I'm guessing around the 3rd or 4th chapter, I hope yall liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Happy Birthday to me

_New story! The points of view will be shared through out Serena's, Rini's, (but rarely). I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review! P.S. updating Loves in the Way in the next 2 days……_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do love it!**_

_One Summer_

_Ch2: Happy Birthday to me…_

Serena's P.O.V.

I finally watched the scouts/ my "ex" best friends exit my room. They came by to thrash me after yesterday I confronted them about what Molly had told me. I don't like fake friends. In the midst of our shouts they told me I was out, no more Sailor Moon. In a way I was a bit of relived, but I knew I would miss being the champion of justice. And the hero cousin Rini looks up to. Without my alter ego I amount to nothing.

The part taken in that conversation that hit me hardest was when I was told, "You should of gotten over Darien, you had us. But noooo you had to be all depressed, and no longer cared about us. Maybe Luna was right you aren't fit to be leader." Lita shoved me back on the headboard of my bed as she stripped me of my broach and pen. "Here you go Ray."

Soon they left, but I didn't let them see me cry. I held my ground. I had to be strong for Rini. Rini… just thinking about her made we went to check up on my guardian angle, but I didn't want to wake her up. I mean she has always been there for me through a lot of painful events. That's too much for a girl her age to handle. So I decided not to tell about this fight, I don't need her to worry. I never have. I counted sheep before I could descend in a dreamless slumber.

I opened my eyes to find my mother pacing back and forth in my room. "What the hell is this texting bill for? I told him you couldn't have any contact with him at ALL!" She screamed.

"He just knows what's best for me, to make me stronger."

My mom walked out of my room crying. _Why is she let the bastard Seiya get to her? I wish Darien would get back with Serena. He at least treated her like a Queen._

_I love him…I love him, not Darien, Seiya doesn't hurt me as bad physically, like Darien did to me emotionally when we broke up. I don't need Darien I hate him… I hate him! _I cried in my pillow until I heard a soft whisper call my name. It was Rini! I wiped my swollen eyes dry as I put on a fake smile. "Come on in," I hollered.

She entered the room with a bouquet of flowers and a tiny pink bunny in her arms. "Happy Birthday!

"Thanks! I completely forgot."

Rini looked at me strangely as she dropped the gifts at the foot of my bed. _She forgot it was her own birthday?_

I pulled Rini towards me in a big bear hug as I told her, "You're the best present of them all." I noticed Rini's eyes light up, then she waved good bye saying, "I better go to school. I'll see you when I get home."

Uggh! School I completely forgot. I walked to the bathroom and washed my red face. I brushed out all of my tangles, and let my hair stay down. Ever since I was five years old I put my hair in two buns with loose hairs streaming down, but today I felt I had no purpose to. I noticed it fell to my knees. _Too long_ , so I swiped the scissors from the kitchen, returning to the bathroom to cut my hair to mid-back. I was tempted with the scissors in my right hand as I looked at my left arm, _no the blood wouldn't dry in time for people to not notice._

Back in my room I felt more risky instead of being self-conscious. I mean all the main- people in the life who were on my back 24/7, _except my parents_, are out of my life. I slipped on a SHORT jean mini-skirt Mina bought me for Christmas last year, _when everything in my life was good._ I never even tried it on until now, and I liked it too.

Then I pulled over my head a washed out blue t-shirt that said "Not in the mood" I was surprised it clung to my upper body well, as I remember it was too big in 7th grade. I smiled at my reflection, this new look made me feel prettier. Weird, huh? After I've felt like crap lately. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulders as my feet slipped in to navy blue flip-flops.

I exited out the door, I felt different. Maybe this was going to be a good day; it is my birthday after all. I walked down the street lazily when I remembered I left the house at 8:15, and school starts at 8:30. _Ahhh! _I sprinted down the sidewalk. BAM! I collided into someone. Please don't let it be him, Please Don't Let It Be Him, PLEASE DO NOT LET IT BE HIM! My luck ran out as I noticed his jet-black hair. This was going to be awkward.

"EX-CUSE-ME! Mr. Chiba" _Yup, I had it all under control._

"Serena…wait." My heart pounded at his words; did he want to get back together? I had to know, so I turned around and he asked "If you think the new clothes and hair is going to change anybody's opinion about you being a klutzy, immature, piggy, baby, you were wrong."

_Ouch, that stung._ I felt it, he finally finished it off as I heard my heart tear. Tears gushed through my eyes as I fell on the ground. I couldn't take it, I guess I truly lied to myself this morning. My life no longer knew good days, just pure misery.

_Oh shit!_ _Darien is watching me. He's actually seeing me cry without being hurt in battle. Well it's not like he ever took the time to notice me with his nose always buried in books when we were going out. You know what, I don't care. Let him see the girl he never knew._

"Serena, are you okay?" I heard him ask with concern. I couldn't take it anymore I finally broke down. "No, I'm not" I looked up to see the ocean blue eyes I fell in love with the day I first met him.

**Flashback**

I was sulking on my daily routine to the Arcade. I just got a 30 on my math test, way to prove them I was smart. Boy was I fooling myself. I never wanted to see that piece of paper again. So I wadded it up, and threw it behind me. Last time I'll see that piece of trash I reassured myself.

"Ow! What was that for." I turned around to see a very gorgeous stud unravel the most humiliating paper for anyone besides you to see. "A 30! Dang Meatball head you must be dumb as a box of rocks."

"MEAT-BALL HEAD!" _Did I just call the jackass a stud? Argh! Why is it always the hot guy that has no personality, or is a dick?_

I finally looked up at him to get a better look of the jerk when I got the wind knocked out of me. His eyes they stuck out like a sore thumb, something you couldn't miss. They were a whirlpool full of blue clashing with emotions, right there I mesmerized them so I would never forget those eyes I fell in love with.

**End of Flashback**

_No! I won't do it again. I don't want to get hurt, too many times I already have. And each time it just gets worse._ I felt strong arms wrap around my body as I noticed I was no longer on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to my apartment to talk."

_Why couldn't he just leave me there? He just has to play Mr. Hero, well if he wants me to talk I'll talk, and he won't like it!_

Rini's P.O.V.

_Well Serena will find out today, and then I can reveal to her who I really am. Momma did say this day would change her life…_

The car ride to school was silent like usual until I heard Aunt Ilene speak to me.

"Rini?"

"Yes Aunt Ilene?"

"Why does Serena do it? He hurts her so much, yet she takes the verbal abuse. Why can't she brake up with him and move on? Does she love him that much to take it all. I've seen their fights and they are not pretty, yet she still sticks around… and anything I do to prevent them from going out doesn't work. Like taking away her phone, grounding her. She always finds a way back to him. Did I teach her wrong, am I a bad mother?" She cried the rest to my school.

Hearing her say this no longer phases me, at least not anymore. All her and Serena due no days is bicker, there is no peace in our home anymore. Stupid Seiya! Just leave her alone. But my words don't affect them at all, I have no voice. I'm just used to confide in.

Serena's P.O.V.

After dozing off in his strong arms I noticed we were inside his apartment. He stopped and laid me gently on the couch. _Man, I hate this stupid, good for nothing couch. The only excitement that ever took place on it was cuddling. Not one kiss, but hey, I haven't even had my first so what the rush just besides I'm 16! It's not like I'm prude, he just never mad the first move, after going out for **6 months! **I do have Seiya but it's not the same I guess. He's just… I dunno is there for sex, and other stuff. I told him we could never kiss on the lips if we don't love each other (I never will). He tried to force himself on me a couple of times but I always managed to get away. _

I finally snapped back to reality, and saw Darien on the opposite end of the couch. "What's wrong?

I looked up and whispered, "Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where do you want me to start Darien? Lets see… at the beginning. You broke up with me, got with Seiya _who abuses, and uses me. _The Scouts hate me. I fight a lot with my parents. I cut myself. Almost committed suicide until Rini saved me. And I'm no longer a scout. Lets top it all off with saying it's my birthday!"

_Happy Birthday to me…_

…………………………..

_Okay there it is. Did I get Serena to say that to fast? I'm not sure tell me what you think.**PLEASE do not be offended by the cutting or sucide attempts. i've delt with friends who know their pain, and there is more logic behindit that will show up in the chapters to come.This is a bit darkbut it will get happier when Serena progresses on her emotions. Well untilthe next chapter...**And REVIEW!_

_Snick3rDoodl3_


	3. Lost Friends

New chapter! The points of view will be shared through out Serena's, and the scouts. Thanks to angel-1844 who told me to add some of their thoughts in on the story too. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Please Review! And about to update Loves in the Way P.S. ummm last chapter when I put italics around "got with Seiya who abuses, and uses me" that meant it was a thought. She has not told any one she is abused by Seiya.

**I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do love it!**

One Summer

Ch3: Lost Friends

Serena's P.O.V.

What happened to all the times we first met, I befriended them. I brought us all together. First there was Amy the shy, new girl outcast. Then Lita the most feared bully in "Tokyo" (cough, cough). Ray went to a different school but my school knew of her as "crow woman", I still offered my friendship. And Mina… When I found out she was Sailor V. I instantly knew we were going to be friends. What went wrong? What made them hate me so?

The waterworks just kept coming, and I finally noticed my body was enveloped in a warm embrace. "…..Darien?"

"I'm so sorry Serena?" _I never meant for this to happen. I just needed more time to study to get into medical school. I couldn't give you the attention you needed, but I promised I would come back to you when I made myself worthy of your love. But this… this was not meant to happen._

Amy's P.O.V.

It was finally over, the state championship between Hickman High and East Dale High. _Of course our team won, we had Mina._ It was weird though I saw Mina sulk after they announced she won M.V.P. _What's wrong with her? This is real strange. Just like Lita, she has been getting in a lot of fights lately, and she's been recently suspended from school. Wait… She stopped fighting once her and Serena came friends, well except when it came to demons. Does this mean losing Serena is affecting us that much? I wish we weren't so mean to her, but she wasn't the only one hurt. _

_She hurt the team a lot after Darien dumped her. I understood her being upset; she did need time to heal. But after a month we just all hit our boiling points. Her grades dropped, she wasn't cheery anymore, ate less, wasn't there for Ray when her grandpa died, and always late to battles. Especially when we needed her, Mina almost died for god-sake! She still didn't change though. It hurt us too much, physically and emotionally. We needed her out.. I just wish she were the same Sere who became my first friend._

Flash back 

It was my fifth day of school and still no one talked to me. But I was used to it. Unfortunately I still had no idea how to get to my classes. And I could tell the teachers got really irritated when I showed up late. I couldn't help it, on my first day here the person assigned to show me around ditched me after being introduced by the principal. I was on my way to my first class and I still couldn't remember which hall to take. There in front of me was a girl two inches shorter then me with gold hair in two buns that let loose pieces cascade down. Her baby-blue eyes looked at me, with a hearty smile on her face. "Your new right?"

"I looked around and saw no one else then I pointed to myself. She nodded.

"Yes…" I squeaked.

"Cool. I'm Serena! Do you need help looking for your class because you seem kind of lost to me."

Gratefully I said "Yes. Thank you, maybe for once to class I'll be on time"

"ummm, by the way what's your name?"

"Amy"

"Hey Amy, if you want to you can eat with me and my friends at lunch."

I was shocked. No one ever said that to me before. "Okay."

"Friends?" She held out her right pinky.

I was confused until she took my right pinky and entwined it with hers. I finally caught on. "Friends."

End 

She was my first friend to gain and ironically to lose.

Mina P.O.V.

The game was finally over, and I looked up in the crowded stands and only one person that I wanted to be here was present. _At least Amy came to see my game. Ray's to busy playing leader, Lita's suspended from school grounds, I wish Rena were here. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's M.V.P. helped her team's tally of points by scoring 32… without further ado Mina Aino!" _YES! _I started to stand up when I heard someone say, "Mina, looks like you'll always remember September 17th."

_That date started ringing through my ears. What was I forgetting? Oh my gosh! Today is Serena's Birthday. Guilt washed over me as I walked up to receive my trophy. I felt I didn't deserve it, not today, any other day yes, but no, not today._

Lita P.O.V.

_Dang, I wish I could of seen Mina's game. _I felt bad, so I kept walking around Town Square. _I am only suspended for 5 more days._ _I guess I could stop by to say Hi to Andrew and get some breakfast._ I turned to corner to see Serena on the ground… crying. I felt a sudden erg to protect her and beat up whoever hurt her. I stopped my self before it was to late ,I forgot we were no longer friends. Then I witnessed Darien carry her away. _Why would she go back to the guy who broke her heart, when she had Seiya? _I turned back around, I lost my appetite.

Author P.O.V.

Lita turned around, she didn't see the whole picture. If she looked farther to the left, she would have seen a very angry Seiya hiding behind the lamppost…

Ray's P.O.V.

Do I really want to be leader? It would be like finally accepting Serena is not here. And I miss her. Why do I feel like I've forgotten something, O-well.

"Ray, get moving on your chores."

"Yes, Uncle."

I walked over to the calendar to see what today's list was. When I saw today's date, September 17th circled in pink twice. Inside was written, ' Ray's day off since it's Serena's Birthday'. I felt tears form in my eyes, I remembered she gave me the calendar for Christmas last year and the first thing she told me was on her birthday I have the day off to spend it with her no chores.

For the first time, in a long time, I decided to console with my heart. Serena I miss you so much. I know I yell at you a lot, and say I'm fit to be leader, but I'm not. You're the glue that holds us together, and you're the most powerful. I don't even measure up to a tenth of your strength. And you have never done me wrong, where for me it's been the other way around. I'm sorry I let you go, you were the best friend I had, even though you never knew it.

Flashback 

I waited impatiently for Serena in the arcade. _Where is SHE! _I heard the bell ring announcing someone opened the door and so I looked up. I saw Serena slumped over and looked like she had been crying. _Poor Serena, I know what will get her mind off what ever happened, I'll start a fight. _"Hey Meatball head, what's the matter? Fail another math test?"

She looked hurt after that comment, I saw her start to whimper when she choked out, "No… I'm failing math. You happy? You finally proved I'm stupid!" She stormed out of the arcade with some tears still fresh on the tile.

I felt horrible. Wait… I knew what to do. I picked up the flyer from the lamppost, and stuffed it under my arm.

At night…

I hid behind the bush after I rang the doorbell. I saw Serena step out their front door and noticed an envelope underneath her feet. She slowly picked it up and read what it contained inside. She looked confused at first, and then she smiled. I started to smile too when I saw her return inside the house.

Tomorrow Afternoon….

Serena waltzed in the arcade gloating when she smirked at me at walked my way. " In your face Ray, I just got a 85 on the math test." I saw her turn around showing off the paper to Darien and Andrew.

I just waited there until I saw here leave the arcade. To know she got home safe I decided to follow her. I was confused when she turned into the park and looked up at the sky. "Thank you Guardian Angel for sending me that flyer, I never could of passed math without that help by that personal tutor this morning. I just wanted to make Ray proud of me…"

**End of Flashback**

I wanted to run back to her and apologize. But I knew what was done was done. I sat down in my beanbag and pulled out a picture frame underneath it. I hugged the picture of Serena and me at my birthday last year, when everything was normal …

…………………

_Hey you, who just read this chapter review! _

_Snic3rDooDl3_


	4. Half Empty

_New chapter! The points of view will be shared through out Serena's, and Darien's.. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Please Review! Umm… right now with Loves in the Way I'm in a major writers block, I know what I want to happen, I just can't put it on paper… Don't worry I will solve this problem. Thanks to all the reviewers, yall make me feel LOVED! - 3 Snick3rDoodl3. _

**I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do love it!**

_One Summer_

_Ch4: Half Empty_

Darien's P.O.V.

_She's so cute when she's asleep, she's like an angel. _Sigh. _My angel. Serena what happened between us, and you and the scouts? I want to help you. I still love you. Always have. Maybe I should stay here instead of leaving to Harvard._

I looked at the acceptance letter and sighed. _Serena, not now, but later I will make myself worthy of you. _Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw tears slowly trickle down her face. _Serena, what are you dreaming about that's making you cry?_

Serena's Dream and P.O.V.

I was in bleak darkness. _Hello? Where am I? _I found myself suddenly in my room. Peering at the calendar it was June 11th 2005. _No, please, not again! I can't bear reliving that nightmare._ I felt tears threaten to fall as I scrambled out of the house to Town Lake. _I had to relive it. For my own sake of well being, or just o understand._ "Old Benny" the big clock by the pond read 12:35. _Just as I expected, it's going to start of at Darien's apartment, not the battle._

I was really dreading going there, but I knew it was a necessity. When it happened I was shocked and the words "I don't love you anymore," rung through my ears in his monotone voice. I had to understand it. When I finished contemplating my thoughts I saw his complex in front of my eyes. Nervously, I darted up the stairs. _Crap! _How am I supposed to get in? _I'll try knocking. _Even though it was a pretty stupid idea, until my hand went through the door.

Surprised, I decided to test out my whole body. I walked through to see I was just in time. (AN: **Me (or any bolded words)** past tense Serena) I watched **me** sit on the couch and wait for Dariento return. As I remembered hewas retrieving **me **my promise ring to give back.

_Oh! That slimy bastard. _And there hewalked in, breathtaking as ever. With his cool, jet-black hair falling over his forehead, thank god still showing his sexy ocean blue eyes. For the first time I noticed all the emotion he held in them on that day. _That's odd. And his face held none of his usual smirks or million dollar smiles_. _Just an unusual callous expression. I was so naïve then not knowing what to expect, but who would of?_

I eyed him as he slowly walked to **me **with his right hand clenching my love underneath. He sat beside **me **and put his left hand up to stop **me** from hugging himI felt that familiar pang of hurt in my heart that I have been feeling on a regular familiar basis lately. It finally hit me, it all started here. "Serena…" Instantly I watched **my **facial expression switch to loving to scared just by the sound of his cold, heartless voice. "I have something to tell you." **I** tried to take his hand to reassure everything was going to be okay, but he swatted it away.

"I don't love you anymore." Hearing those words I heard the sound of both of our heart breaking. Hecrushed our hearts and returned the symbol of our love into **my** hands in a small silver box, engraved 'To Darien the love of my life, you hold my love forever with this ring.' I recalled all my tears that day started here. " No, you don't mean it, you love me. We were going to get married, and have kids-"

"Serena, stop making this harder on yourself!" He spat at **me** with venom dripping from his voice. **I** gripped the fragile box, and turned away. I observed as he pushed **me** out of his apartment. I was about to follow **myself **but I already knew what was going to happen. So I stayed to view him. He slammed the door and slid to his knees. _This is going to hurt isn't it? Seeing he really doesn't care. I don't think I'll be able to handle it. _I slipped out if his room and headed off to the battle scene

Author's P.O.V.

If Serena stayed a second longer she could of seen Darien starting to cry as he repeated, "I have to make her proud," while he felt his heart ripping.

Serena's P.O.V.

I finally arrived to the battle scene as it begun. Mina and Ray were the first ones to show up. Holding off the butt ugly demon, Lita stormed in with thunder attacks to make her big debut. Following was Amy, dispersing a fog to buy time for the appearance of Sailor Moon. Barely I could make out Ray hitting the call button on her communicator excessively. Suddenly I saw **myself **make an entrance to the battle scene. As I retain what happened I was trying to pull myself together before **I **showed up.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love…and justice. And I will defeat you on behalf of the moon and my friends." But **I **was a little late as Lita was singed, Amy was unconscious, Ray was down, yet still managing to brash **me**, and Mina was oozing blood. I saw the guilt on **my **face as **my **heart yearned for her friend's safety above all**. I** had to finish off the monster. "Moon…Tiara…Magic!" Surprisingly (_well to my old self at least_) it absorbed the attack in an invisible barrier as it returned it with twice the strength. I remember this scene all to well as the tiara freshly cut open my skin, and gushed out blood. As I was reliving the battle a bright silver light emerged, and engulfed the whole park.

I woke up, and was befuddled. _What was that? I never remembered that happening. _My solitary moment was interrupted when the ray's almighty voice full of hate. "**Serena! **Look at what **you **have **done**. **WHAT** is you **PROBLEM?" **I could see Lita and Mina struggling to get up and Amy just lying there.

"**You almost let Mina die**. And look at **yourself**, you don't even have a scratch on you." _Oh my gosh… that's right but what happened to my gash._ I saw **myself** look down at her stomach and gave Ray a quizzical look. Then next hour was a free-for-all fest on pointing out **my** mistakes and yelling at **me** between a riled up Ray and a stingy Lita, while waiting for Amy and Mina in the hospital.

**I** had lied to them and said **I** had to be home by 11. _Who would of wanted to wait for the other two to wake up for all four of them to gang up against **me**_? Suddenly darkness overcame me again as I was back in my room, this time it was today. But there was another me, she was writing something. I peered over her shoulder and read.

(AN: regular font is poem and italics is it translated into Serena's thoughts)

Half Empty

Their hate becomes my truth and starts my downfall

Every fault they told me has come true 

Slowly incarcerating my every thought and action into molding me as they portray

Even my mind has become convince of who they see me to be 

I wish to stop it, but the seed of destruction has already been planted and now has sprout

It's too late to change my mind, I'm already convinced with negative thoughts 

All I can do is fall slave to the one thing I opposed of my whole life, the one thing I never dreamed of being

_I am now a bad friend, what I never wanted or thought I could be_

Ironic is it now I'm stooped in the essence of it, scarcely you find a way to escape

Funny isn't it? I am a bad friend now, and there it's a bad habit to break 

But my hope lost, I accept my fate

I've lost hope, as I accept my failure as a friend 

The few, who know of my abused ego, think it's a folly I will overcome

_Too bad Rini believes in me, it just makes this harder_

They will not accept the truth, or not know of my harts suffering

She can't see what I've been through 

So I give up

I give up 

I can't fight a battle with no courage, trust in ones self, support, or without a purpose

_I can't fight a battle with no courage, trust in ones self, Darien, or without my best friends, they were my purpose_

They who wronged me stripped that of me long ago

_My purpose is gone, along with them_

With that I stand her today looking at myself, or so I thought, but deep inside I knew half of me wasn't there, I was half empty.

_Half of me isn't there with the scouts and Darien, I am half empty._

_Half Empty… so that's what that emotion is called. _

…………………

_So that's when everything started if you don't get it. And was that whole dream sequence confusing with the past tense Serena being bolded? Sorry if it was, I didn't know any other why to justify who was who. Oh, and Seiya will play a role in the next chapter… Uh-oh…. _

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	5. sorry

Sorry, but this story is going to be discontinued for now. I'm sorry to all my readers. Hopefully later on I will continue this story.

Snick3rDooDl3


End file.
